This invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly to portable jogging devices.
Jogging devices which attempt to simulate actual running conditions have been available for some time. Most are large and none, except for treadmill type devices, can simulate actual running conditions. Nonetheless, these so called joggers do tend to stimulate the cardio-vascular system and do tend to permit people to obtain some benefit from their use.